Box of Memories
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: The love couples of the Team are gathering some things to put in a box as memories of the time they fell in love and went out on dates together. Couples: SonAmy, ShadOC, Silvaze and more!
1. SonAmy

**I sometimes write stuff in my journal to help me refresh my memories of my past but they don't help remember it hard enough. So instead, I find stuff that I remembered a while ago and put that in a box of my memories. **

**I don't own anything. Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a beautiful day on Mobius and Station Square; at the workshop, a blue hedgehog and his pink girlfriend are gathering stuff that they picked to put in the box.

"I think we got everything that is our memories, Sonikku" Amy said, organizing the stuff in the box neatly.

"Yup, let's see what can refresh our memories" Sonic said.

"Oooh, the lavender rose. I remember this when you came back from Chris's world" Amy grabbed the rose.

**(Memory Flashback)**  
_Amy was miles away from her house as she keeps running. She finally made it and took a breather to see her blue knight standing near her house._

_"Hey" Sonic said with a happy smile._

_"WELL?!"_  
_He got startled from her yell as she spoke._

_"What took you so long?! I was worried! I wondered if you were ever gonna come back" Amy said in an angry tone. It soon turned to a sad and happy expression as her eyes produced tears, "It scared me to think that I was never gonna see you again" she sobs softly as Sonic keeps smiling to her as she continues, "Day after day I waited for you to come but you never did. I didn't know where you were. I couldn't stand not knowing"_

_She sobs a little softly, "I told myself I should give up hoping. I was convinced that you have forgotten all about me" the tears her eyes slides down her muzzle, "I thought you were gone forever. But then I realized that you would never abandon me. And I decided that I would wait for you even if it took the rest of my life to see you again" she continues to cry again, "N-N-Now…that y-you're here"_

_She fell to her knees and sobs out loud, "I'M SO GLAD TO HAVE YOU BACK SONIC! IT'S SUCH A WONDERFUL FEELING! I DON'T THINK I'VE BEEN THIS HAPPY AS I AM RIGHT NOW!" she sobs harder with her eyes closed, letting the tears slide down to her muzzle._

_"Don't you ever leave me again, Sonic the Hedgehog!" she said._

_She opened her eyes to see a beautiful lavender rose that was being held by Sonic._

_"Don't you worry, Amy. I never will" Sonic winked at her with a smile._

_It only took a few seconds for Amy to hug him, crying in happiness to see that her true lover is here with her._

**(End of Memory Flashback)**

"Yeah, I remember that" Sonic smiles at the lavender rose.

"Me too. But you broke that promise when you went out with Sally two years ago when we first met Nebula" Amy growled lowly.

"I know, I know. But I broke up with her when Nebula taught me a lesson that love comes from the heart. And she was right. I made a swear promise that I will never leave you again, Amy Rose" Sonic said, cupping the pink hedgehog's face.

"Oh, Sonic" Amy nuzzles his cheeks.

They resume to the box of memories; Sonic found a seashell bracelet.

"Hey, the seashell bracelet. I remember this in Chris's world" Sonic said.

**(Memory Flashback)**  
_"Sonic, this is a bracelet I made to protect you from the water" Amy said sweetly as she shows him the bracelet._

_"Oh" Sonic looks at it. It was pretty and shiny._

_"You made that for me?" Sonic asked._

_"If you wear it, it will bring you good luck" Amy said._

_"Really?"_

_"Mmhmm" Amy blushed cutely._

**(End of Memory Flashback)**

"Oh, yeah. I made it for you. I thought it got broken by Eggman's giant robot. But you fixed it and kept it on" Amy said, sighs dreamily.

"Yup" Sonic chuckled.

"Oooh, the winter Olympic 2014 gold medals. Remember how we won the figure skating?" Amy asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah" Sonic chuckled nervously.

**(Memory Flashback)**

_Sonic and Amy are standing on the 1st place ceremony awards as the announcer spoke._

_"Gold Medal! Team Sonic!"_  
_Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and held them together, jumping up and down in excitement, "WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!"_

_She eventually lets go his hands and waved at the crowd._

_"Piece of cake" Sonic smirked._

**(End of Memory Flashback)**

Amy giggles at the memory, "Yeah. I'm sorry that I got too excited. I couldn't help myself, Sonikku"

"It's all right, Ames. I don't mind that" Sonic smirked.

After looking into the stuff that they can remember, they decide to close the lid box and head out for pizza.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Shadow and Nebula. So please, no flames or negative reviews. **


	2. Shadula

"Okay, let's see what we got for the box of our memories" Shadow said, sitting in Indian style on the bed next to his girlfriend Nebula. Both were looking in the box that contains some objects and stuff that could refresh their memories of the time they became a couple.

"Oooh, my ice skate shoes. Remember how you first taught me to ice skate last year?" Nebula said, remembering how she couldn't ice skate.

**(Memory Flashback)**  
_Nebula looks at Shadow ice skating and tries to ice skate like him._

_"Wh-whoa!" she was about to fall when Shadow caught her just in time._

_"I got ya" he said._

_Nebula giggles and hugged him._

_"Thanks, Shadow" Nebula smiled._

_"No problem. Let's hold hands so you can practice" Shadow said, holding her hand as they skate together._

_"Hey, this is actually fun" Nebula squealed in excitement while holding Shadow's hand as she skates._

_Shadow chuckles that he sees her having fun._

**(End of Memory Flashback)**

"Yeah, and now you know how to ice skate" Shadow smiles.

"Yup" Nebula nodded.

Shadow looks in the box and sees the 3D glasses; he remembered how he took her to see the movies of zombies to help her get over her fear.

**(Memory Flashback)**  
_Nebula and Shadow had on their 3D glasses, holding hands while watching a horror movie about zombies. A zombie appeared out of the screen like 3D which scared Nebula._

_"Ahh!" she hid her face into his fur chest._

_"Aww…" he smiled and held her close, she looked up and smiled at him._

**(End of Memory Flashback)**

"I was a little scared" Nebula lied, trying to stay brave rather than being a scaredy cat.

Shadow raised a brow that he didn't buy it.

"Okay, I was very scared but I'm not mad at you that you took me to the movies. I wasn't alone since you were with me" Nebula chuckled nervously.

"I know" Shadow said.

Nebula looks through the stuff in the box and spots a Japanese cruise ship merchandise of the time that they went on vacation with the gang on the cruise ship near Japan.

"Oh, I remember this. The time that we and our friends had a vacation on the cruise ship last year. It was a Japanese cruise ship" Nebula said.

**(Memory Flashback)**

_"Ah, what a beautiful day" Sonic said, taking in some sun rays while he's laying down the pool chair._

_"Yes it is" Amy said._

_"Man, why do I have to put sunscreen on? I'm not gonna melt, Nebs" Shadow grumbled._

_"Oh, stop it. Because you'll get sunburn" Nebula said while putting some sunscreen lotion on Shadow's arms._

_"I don't get sunburned" Shadow growled._

_"Shadow, I'm just helping you. Calm down, please" she said with a kind tone._

_Shadow sighed._

_"I know you're an Ultimate Lifeform but I just want to take care of you" Nebula said._

_"I know you do."_

_"Smile for me, Shadow" Nebula smiled._

_Shadow sighed, but tried to smile._

_She nuzzles on his warm white fur chest._

_This made him purr._

**(End of Memory Flashback)**

"Yeah, and my first time that I went on there with you and the gang. I wish I can learn how to read Japanese but you and Silver know them well than me" Shadow said.

"True, but sometimes it's not easy to read them" Nebula chuckled.

Shadow chuckled too.

After looking into the stuff in the box, they closed the lid box and went out to have something to eat at McDonalds.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Silvaze. Stay tune! :)**


	3. Silvaze

A silver-white hedgehog was hovered in the air meditating with his eyes closed. All of a sudden his ears twitched lightly when he heard someone snapping fingers to get his attention.

"Hmm….?" he opened his right eye and saw Blaze with a brown box in her hands.

"Hey, Blaze?"

"Hey, Silver. I have a box of stuff that can refresh our memories of the time we became a couple. Would you wanna take a look?" she asked.

"Sure" Silver said, he uncrossed his legs and floats down on the bed.

Blaze sat next to him and opened the lid box containing stuff.

"Wow, now that's really refreshing my memory. Hey, the Abbey Bominable doll. My favorite" Silver said, taking the doll out of the box.

"And my Toralei Stripe doll" Blaze said as she grabbed the doll, "Remember how we keep watching the Fright Song on Youtube we could not stop singing?" she chuckled.

"Oh, yeah" Silver chuckled nervously.

**(Memory Flashback)**  
_Silver and Blaze were watching the Fright Song of the singer on Youtube._

**_[Blaze]_**

_Monster, Monster High_

_Monster High_

_Monster, Monster High_

_Freaky chic and fly_

_Monster High_

_Where student bodies lie_

**_[Silver]_**

_Hey, Frankie's got me fallin' apart_

_Oh, Draculaura's stealin' my heart_

_Clawdeen Wolf, you make me howl at the moon_

_Lagoona, You're the finest fish in this lagoon_

_Cleo De Nile, You so beguile_

_Even though you act so vile ( uh huh )_

_And Deuce has stone-cold style_

_These are my boos, My skeleton crew_

_A little strange, But so are you_

_Don't you wanna be a monster, Too?_

**_[Blaze]_**

_Oh, Freaky just got fabulous_

_Everybody wants a piece of you_

_The stars all smile, Let's be realistic_

_Most characteristic, Most hippin' horrific_

_They both keep singing along while dancing into a groove._

**(End of Memory Flashback)**

"Yeah. I just hope I'm not the only boy that is a fan of Monster High. I've seen girls like them most of the time" Silver said.

"Don't worry, Silvie. There are some boys that might be a fan of it. Same as the bronies of My Little Pony" Blaze said.

"Yeah, you're right" Silver said.

They both resume back to looking in the box at what they can remember. Blaze saw a soccer ball which reminds her of when her boyfriend played soccer against the Babylon Rogues.

**(Memory Flashback)**  
_Blaze was too worried for Silver that he might lose against Babylon Rogues. She believed in Silver that he can do this._

_Silver was alone in the indoor gym of high school as he was in his ready position to kick the ball._

_Storm, Jet, and Wave were near the goal net waiting for Silver to kick the ball._

_"Hehehe…you're going down, hedge-loser!" Jet laughed along with his two members of the team._

_Silver smirked as he got an idea on how to get the ball in the goal net. He runs towards the ball and kicks it hard, sending the ball towards the wall as it bounced around like a pinball in a fast pace._

_"Ahhh! Look out!" Jet shrieked._

_The ball flew towards Storm with a strong impact as it knocked him out cold and bounced on the walls again. It then bounced towards Wave and knocked her out cold and bounced back to the walls._

_Jet was getting startled at this since he's the only one left standing. He saw the ball coming towards him, he tried to get out of the way but he wasn't fast enough to move as the ball hit him hard in the beak, knocking him out cold. The ball continues to bounce back and forth on the walls and then went into the goal net._

**_*BUUUUZZZZZ*_**

_The time buzzer went loud and the gang cheered out wildly for Silver. Blaze ran towards him and kissed his cheek for winning against the rivals._

_Silver had anime hearts popping around him and gave out a dreamy sigh._

**(End of Memory Flashback)**

"Yeah, that was pretty funny that I kicked the ball hard and knock down the teenage birds" Silver chuckled at that memory, "I never realized how I can kick the ball hard"

Blaze giggles too.

She looks back in the box again and found a picture of her and Silver at the Twinkle Park.

"Twinkle Park. One of Amy's favorite places to hang out with Sonic" Blaze said.

**(Memory Flashback)**  
_Silver was throwing the ball at the bottles to win a prize for Blaze. The bottles all fell down and Silver received a cute plush cat for Blaze._

_"Cute. Thanks, Silver" Blaze giggles._

_Next, they went on the water ride as they're about to get wet._

_"Oh, man" Blaze was a little scared since she and Silver are too high up and that she's scared of heights, one of her biggest fear._

_"Don't worry, Blaze. I'm here" Silver held her close so that she won't feel scared. They soon got the highest slide and streams down with velocity. A huge splash went everywhere and on the love couple._

_Soon they got off the ride, they were both wet and Blaze chucked at Silver's forelock quills that were wet and down rather than standing straight._

_"Better stand back, Blaze" Silver shook the water off his fur as Blaze squealed and backs away from getting wet again. As the silver hedgehog was dried off, Blaze walks back to him as they both laughed from having so much fun together._

**(End of Memory Flashback)**

"Yeah, that was so much fun" Silver chuckled.

After looking into the box that refreshed their memories, they closed the lid box and went to the other room to meditate together.

* * *

**I don't own the Monster High fright song. Next chapter will be Knuxouge. **


	4. Knuxouge

Knuckles the guardian of the Master Emerald was napping peacefully on Angel Island. That was until he heard a seductive voice that woke him up from his nap.

"Oh, Knuckie" Rouge appeared out of nowhere, flapping her wings in the air and carrying a brown box.

"What do you want, bat girl? If you're here to steal the emerald again, forget it!" Knuckles scoffed angrily.

"Goodness, did you have a bad dream? Well, here's something that will cheer you up" Rouge chuckled and flew down towards him.

"Go away, Rouge! I'm not falling for your tricks again! And if you-…Oh, boy! Grapes!" Knuckles gasped in surprise at the grapes that Rouge was holding.

"That's a good boy. Now, are you gonna behave for a bit and let me share you something that will cheer you up?" Rouge asked, swinging the grape fruits like a pocket watch in front of the red echidna.

"Grrr….fine, but I mean it, Rouge!" Knuckles growled.

"Good boy" the female bat gave him the grapes and opened the box lid that contains stuff which confused the red echidna.

"What's all this? It's just full of junk" Knuckles said.

"It's not junk Mr. Grouchy, its memories of stuff that we became a couple for so long. Ah, remember this, Knuckie?" Rouge held out the climbing gear.

**(Memory Flashback)**  
_Both were in a gym room of rock climbing since they are great climbers._

_"Haha….am I too fast for you, Knuckie?" Rouge was in the lead of rock climbing._

_"No one beats me at rock climbing!" Knuckles climbed faster._

_"Careful, sweetie. Climbing too fast can make you slip and fall" Rouge said while climbing._

_"I won't slip!"_

_He slips on the rock edge and falls but Rouge grabbed his hand from falling._

_"You were saying?" she chuckled._

_"Just shut it."_

_"You know….you should thank me that I saved your ass" Rouge winks._

_"No way, bat girl."_

_"You are always this cranky" Rouge rolled her eyes._

**(End of Memory Flashback)**

"Yeah, I remember that" Knuckles grumbled a bit with a blush on his muzzle.

Rouge chuckles at his reaction and looks in the box for more at what they can remember.

"Ah, this I remember" Rouge took out the red emerald that was plastic.

"It's a fake. Who made that anyway?" Knuckles crossed his arms.

"I did. Remember back in Chris's world we had a tournament" Rouge smirked.

It only took him a few seconds to remember, "Oh, yeah. That I remember" Knuckles chuckled at this memory.

**(Memory Flashback)**  
_Knuckles glared at Rouge, waiting for her next move to fight. He noticed that she's up to something and he didn't like it._

_"Hey, Knuckles. Maybe you and I ought to settle this little thing in private" Rouge said with a seductive smirk._

_Knuckles raised a brow in confusion at what she meant, "In private?"_  
_"Mmhmm" she winked at him with her arms crossed, "Just you and me"_

_Soon, the crowd muttered incoherently at the black tent that covered the two fighters._

_Inside the tent Knuckles can't see anything in the dark. But Rouge can since she's a bat._

_"I can't see a thing in here. Rouge, how am I supposed to fight?" Knuckles asked._

_"Like…..THIS!" Rouge grunts and kicks Knuckles, "Hmph! Ha! Grr! Ha!"_  
_"Ugh!" Knuckles was not able to see where she is but he can hear her grunts and shouts in the dark._

_"Haha…." Rouge chuckled evilly as she continues to fight her opponent._

_Pretty soon, no one knows who is winning but all they can hear are grunts and screams from both of them._

_"Haha! Sweet dreams, Knuckles!" Rouge said._

_"Ugh!" Knuckles groaned in the tent._

_As the crowd gasps they saw Rouge coming out of the tent, bruised up and beaten but she kept her head up._

_"Things getting tense in tents but I'm still standing" Rouge said to the audience._

_She walks away and heads to the finals but suddenly collapsed on the floor._

**(End of Memory Flashback)**

Knuckles chuckled at that memory as he can see Rouge looking grumpy with her arms crossed.

"Ha ha, very funny, Knuckles. At least it was your first time fighting blindly in the dark with me" Rouge said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, but still I managed to win against you in the dark" Knuckles grinned.

"Hmph" Rouge looks in the box and sees a picture printed in color.

"Ah, this is one of my favorites. Remember this, Knuckie?" Rouge showed the picture to him.

**(Memory Flashback)**  
_"Okay. Knuckles, Truth or Dare?" Sonic smirked._

_"Dare" Knuckles said._

_"I dare you to dance with Rouge" Sonic snickered._

_"I hope you're a good dancer, Knuckie" Rouge said._

_"Would you stop calling me, Knuckie?! Bat girl!" Knuckles shouted, almost blushing._

_"Nah, I like the way you blush, Knuckie" Rouge snickered._

_"Not funny, Batgirl!" Knuckles blushed harder. He takes her waist while Rouge wraps her arms around his neck. They danced._

_"I know you're laughing, future boy!" Knuckles looked at Silver while dancing with Rouge._

_"Who me?" Silver held in his snickers._

_"You're too cute when you're grumpy, Knuckie" Rouge chuckles._

_Knuckles blushed harder._

_After a few minutes, they stopped dancing._

_"My, that was a lovely dance" Rouge chuckled seductively._

_Knuckles blushed red, "You're batty!"_  
_Rouge chuckled again._

**(End of Memory Flashback)**

"Hmph. It was only a dare, Rouge" Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Yes it was but it was pretty awesome. Don't you think?" Rouge smirked at him.

He blushed hard, "Hmph! In your dreams, bat girl"  
Rouge chuckled.

A while later after looking into the box of stuff of memories, Rouge gave a kiss on Knuckles' cheek and flew off with the box.  
"YOU OWE ME ANOTHER GRAPE FRUIT, BAT GIRL!" Knuckles shouted.

* * *

**Yeah, pretty funny. Next chapter is Taiream. **


	5. Out of Ideas

**Sorry, guys. I'm out of ideas for the story. But at least some of you liked it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
